


I Think I Love You

by TheDevilsDuchess



Series: My Comment Fics [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-17 21:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16104119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDevilsDuchess/pseuds/TheDevilsDuchess
Summary: Stiles is not sure if it's love but he does know that Derek means more to him then he ever thought possible.





	I Think I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my old fics I wrote for a gifset on tumblr. I'm currently editing and transferring all my works from Fanfiction.Net to AO3.
> 
> Click on the link to see the beautiful gifset this was based off and show support for the creator:

[[Reblog Link]](http://spidypool.tumblr.com/post/44175705611/hoechlined-sterek-au-in-which-stiles-confesses)

 

Stiles wasn’t really sure when his feelings for Derek changed.  When he stopped viewing him as the enemy, when he started to view him as a friend, when friend changed to pack, from pack to family, and now from family to something more.  Stiles wasn’t blind he knew how hot, how sexy Derek was.  But that was just it he knew.  He never fantasized about him or anything you would think when it came to developing a crush.  He never even viewed himself as gay or bi or whatever.  All he knew was one day he woke up and he realized.

‘ _I think I love Derek.’_

And he didn’t freak out.  Didn’t have the gay panic because he still wasn’t sure he was gay it was just Derek.  Just him.  He didn’t plan on pursuing him he only wanted to be closer.  They spent more time together.  Besides Scott was off hanging out with Isaac, dating Allison.  He had this whole new life and while Stiles was part of the pack everyone else had their own lives while Stiles didn’t and as neither did Derek is made since for them to fight the loneliness with each other.

They spent a lot of time together.  Most of their time in fact.  Stiles wanted to show Derek how much he cared.  And he did in everything he did.  Making dinner for him or at least picking it up, bringing over films for a movie night, just stopping by to say hi.

It was a few months later that Stiles realized that he wanted more.  He had been satisfied with this friendship they had for a while anyways.  He wasn’t anymore.  So one night he made a move.

Derek had been walking him out of his loft.  Thank God he finally moved out of the train yard is all Stiles had to say about the manner.  They had been talking and Derek had been _right_ in Stiles personal space like it was the most natural thing in the world.  All Stiles had to do was tilt his head up…

He did.  Their lips met and Stiles was surprised to find out how soft Derek’s lips where.  His heart raced in his chest as he pressed a little bit harder.  Derek wasn’t fighting him in fact he was leaning in.  Not kissing back but shifting forward.  At least until something snapped and Derek pushed Stiles away forcefully jumping backward.

Stiles was surprisingly calm at the rejection.  Maybe it was because of the knowledge that Derek did in fact want him or some part of him did.  “I get it.  It’s okay.  You’re not ready.”

Derek wide eyed and still in shock managed to reply, “Ready for what exactly?”

“A relationship,” Stiles answered.

Derek shook his head.  “That’s not it alright.”

“Then what is it?”  Stiles really wanted to know because they could be good together.  They could be _amazing_ together.  “Just for the record, I tried so hard to show you—”

“Just stop it Stiles.”  Derek didn’t want to explain.  Derek didn’t want to tell him.

“Derek, wait.  I just,” Stiles paused before confessing, “I think I love you.”

Derek froze.  Stiles loved him.  Stiles loved him back.  And then he surged forward pinning Stiles to the wall kissing the life out of him.  He wasn’t ever going to make a move.  He didn’t deserve him.  He didn’t deserve happiness.  He was grateful to have him in his life as his friend.  But Stiles loves him.  He couldn’t restrain himself anymore.

Then he remembered, remembered why he and Stiles couldn’t be.  He pulled back letting go of him.  Stiles was panting lips red eyes glazed with lust.  Derek stepped away.

“Okay, confused now,” Stiles voice was hoarse.  “Care to explain it to me?”

“We can’t,” Derek retorted.

“Not an answer.”  Stiles pushed off the wall.

“I’m not good for you.”  Derek shook his head looking away.

“I think that should be my decision,” Stiles pointed out.

“Stiles.”  He didn’t want to tell him but he had to.  He had to know.  “It’s my fault.  The fire.”

“No it was Kate’s fault.”  Stiles didn’t understand.  He knew Kate’s involvement.  What he didn’t know was what Derek hadn’t told a soul.

“She got to them through me,” Derek didn’t explain further but he didn’t need to.  Stiles’ eyes grew as he realized what he was implying.

“Oh Derek.  Derek it’s _not_ your fault.  Even if she hadn’t… She would have found a way.”  Stiles stepped towards him but Derek wouldn’t let him get any closer.  “Derek.  Don’t let the past control you.  Do you really think your family would want you to punish yourself?  They loved you.  No matter what.  That’s what family is.”

Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek’s waist.  He stiffened wanting to push him away but his words repeated in his head.  What would his Mom say to him?  What would she do?  He knew that his Mom would hug him and tell him everyone makes mistakes.  He was just a kid and he didn’t understand.  He thought it was love.  She would let him cry rocking him back and forth.  They would eat icecream and Laura would tease him about being such a girl with no anger in her words.

His arms snacked around Stiles waist holding him close.  He buried his face in Stiles neck.

“I think I love you too,” he breathed.


End file.
